Computers have become an important part of society. Attainability of personal computers allows people of different backgrounds to use different applications. At one time, performances of computer operations were done by individuals with a high level of computer knowledge (e.g., people with mathematics/computer science degrees, dedicated hobbyists, etc.) However, as computers have become useful to the public, individuals with less computer knowledge have begun using high-level computer programs.
Furthermore, there are a relatively large number of applications available to use for different purposes. Thus, even highly knowledgeable individuals will likely have deficiencies in operating within new applications. Moreover, developments in memory size, processor speeds, graphical capabilities and the like allow applications to become highly complex. Therefore, individuals with a relatively sophisticated background can still be confused when operating within a new application due to a high application complexity.
An example of computer application development is progression of word processing programs. Originally, manual typewriters created formatted documents through mechanical manipulation of keys. Word processing machines grew from typewriters, where the machines function as dedicated units for producing documents. Personal computers configure with word processing applications that allow a user to produce documents from a multi-purpose machine. Conventional word processing applications include an array of features ranging from graphical capabilities to encryption configurations. It is more complex to operate a conventional word processing applications then a manual typewriter.